Very large displays, e.g., display walls as large as eight feet high and forty feet wide or even larger are possible either with rear projection displays or with a planar array of multiple flat screen displays. Video conferencing with life-size images, e.g., using HDTV resolution display devices has recently been introduced, and is often called “telepresence.” A videoconferencing terminal having a very large, e.g., wall-size display would extend the telepresence experience. When the various participants are at a range of distances from the display wall, basic problems arise. For example, it is not at all clear where camera or cameras can be placed, and how each camera's video could be processed, to produce a meaningful illusion of presence. Ideally, a single camera should be placed behind the display and significant distance therefrom in order to provide a view with participants having correct eye contact when looking at the screen, and without the distortion accompanying an extreme wide angle camera.